Boku no Ohimesama
by Rizumu Hikari
Summary: DISCONTINUED Kehidupan yang dijalani Victorique sebagai seorang tuan putri yang selalu dikurung dan tak pernah dekat dengan siapapun termasuk ibundanya sendiri. Ia kabur dari istana untuk mencari ibundanya. Disaat itu, ia bertemu dengan Kazuya Kujo, seorang siswa dari St. Marguerite Academy. mau tau kisah selanjutnya? RnR please
1. Bertemu Cordelia

**Kembali lagi bersama Rizumu Hikari. Kali ini Ri-chan akan membawakan fic dari fandom Gosick. Peringatan kepada semua readers yang membaca ini bahwa FIC INI SANGAT BERBEDA DARI GOSICK YANG ASLI. JADI HARAP PARA READERS SEMUA JANGAN MEMPROTES RI-CHAN KALAU FIC INI SANGAT DILUAR CERITA. Disini Ri-chan akan membuat Victorique itu sebagai tuan putri dari Kerajaan de Blois. Rajanya ya.. Albert de Blois. Lalu ratunya adalah ibunya Grevil (Ri-chan nggak tau namanya). Ceritanya Victorique dipisahin sama ibu kandungnya sejak kecil (di Gosick asli juga gitu -_-). Jadi, Victorique pengen banget ketemu ibu kandungnya yang tak lain adalah Cordelia, tapi si Albert selalu melarang. Lah kok jadi malah cerita disini ya? Oke deh, langsung aja ya ke cerita. Oh iya! Arigatou ne kepada para pembaca yang baik hati.. Apalagi kalau sampai ninggalin review #peace ^^**

TAP.. TAP.. Langkah kaki seorang gadis berlari menyusuri hutan. Ia tampak kelelahan. Tampak beberapa orang berbaju besi berlari mengejarnya.

"Tuan putri! Tunggu! Jangan kabur!" teriak orang itu. Namun teriakan itu tidak dihiraukan oleh sang gadis. Dengan sedikit mengangkat gaun yang ia kenakan, ia mempercepat langkah kakinya. Bola mata emeraldnya menatap tajam keadaan sekelilingnya. Tak lama, kedua bola matanya tertuju pada sebuah gubuk tua. Ia pun berlari dan bersembunyi di dalam gubuk itu.

"Kemana larinya tuan putri?"

"Aku tidak tau"

"Kalau sampai tuan putri menghilang, raja pasti akan sangat marah pada kita"

"Lebih baik kita berlari ke arah sana"

Gadis berambut blonde panjang itu melihat keadaan di luar lewat celah-celah gubuk. Setelah merasa aman, ia mendesah lega. Ia segera keluar dari gubuk tua yang mungkin sudah hampir mau rubuh.

"Aku harus segera pergi ke rumah Bibi Laura.." gumam gadis itu.

._._._._.

Keramaian nan hangat menyelimuti sebuah desa yang tak jauh letaknya dari pusat Kerajaan de Blois. Tampak seorang wanita sedang menyirami bunga-bunganya yang ada di halaman rumah. Ia bersenandung kecil sambil menyirami bunga-bunganya. Nyanyian kecilnya terhenti ketika melihat seseorang yang ditutupi jubah berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya. Wajahnya tertutup oleh jubah sehingga tidak terlihat. Perlu diketahui, ia adalah Bibi Laura. Karena dihinggapi rasa penasaran, Bibi Laura pun mendekat ke arah pagar.

"Bibi.." terdengar suara lembut sang gadis yang ada dibalik jubah itu. Ia memperlihatkan wajahnya pada Bibi Laura.

"Tu-Tuan Putri Victorique! Kenapa–" Bibi Laura menghentikan ucapannya. Ia melihat keadaan di sekeliling. "Lebih baik anda masuk dulu, Tuan Putri" lanjutnya pelan. Gadis itu atau tuan putri yang bernama Victorique hanya mengangguk untuk menyetujui saran dari Bibi Laura.

CREEEK.. Bibi Laura menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir yang ada dihadapan Victorique. Victorique hanya menatap kosong teh hangat yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kenapa tuan putri bisa ada disini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tuan putri?" tanya Bibi Laura pelan. Victorique menggenggam cangkir tehnya.

"Aku kabur dari istana. Saat sedang perjalanan pulang dari butik kerajaan, aku lompat dari kereta kuda. Aku berlari masuk hutan" jawab Victorique dengan datar.

"Tapi kenapa tuan putri lakukan semua itu? Raja pasti sangat khawatir kalau ia tau putri melarikan diri" balas Bibi Laura.

"Aku tidak mau bertemu ayah! Itu alasan kenapa aku melarikan diri, bibi. Aku tidak mau, aku mau beristirahat sebentar saja. Aku capek terus-menerus dikurung di sana. Bibi, biarkanlah aku tinggal disini beberapa saat.." Victorique menatap wanita yang ada dihadapannya. Bibi Laura tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi tuan putri tidak boleh seperti ini terus, suatu saat tuan putri harus memberi kabar ke kerajaan.."

"Baik bibi"

"Apa tuan putri merasa aman disini? Bibi khawatir kalau akan ada orang yang menyakiti tuan putri nantinya"

"Tenang saja bibi. Tak ada yang mengetahui kalau Kerajaan de Blois memiliki seorang tun putri kan? Mereka hanya tau kalau di kerajaan hanya ada Pangeran Grevil"

**(A/N: Ri-chan tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Grevil menjadi pangeran -_-)**

"Tuan putri benar. Hanya orang dalam kerajaan saja yang tau keberadaan tuan putri"

Victorique meminum teh hangatnya perlahan. Ia merasa tubuhnya menjadi lebih hangat dan nyaman sekarang.

"Lebih baik sekarang tuan putri beristirahat. Saya akan menyiapkan kamar untuk tuan putri"

"Terima kasih, Bibi Laura"

._._._._.

Sinar matahari pagi masuk melalui sela-sela tirai jendela. Kicauan burung menghiasi pagi hari Victorique. Ia pun mulai mengucek-ngucek matanya, kemudian turun dari kasur. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi. Setelah selesai, ia menghampiri Bibi Laura yang sudah menunggunya di ruang makan.

"Pagi, Bibi Laura" sapa Victorique dengan hangat.

"Pagi juga tuan putri. Silahkan dinikmati dulu sarapannya" balas Bibi Laura dengan ramah. Ia menyediakan roti dan segelas susu kepada Victorique.

"Terima kasih, bibi. Oh iya, bibi mau kemana?" yanya Victorique. Ia mengambil pisau dan mulai memotong rotinya menjadi bagian yang lebih kecil.

"Bibi mau menyiram bunga-bunga yang ada dihalaman" jawab Bibi Laura. Ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Victorique.

._._._._.

Victorique membuka pintu secara perlahan. Ia langsung menghampiri Bibi Laura yang sedang menyiram bunga.

"Bibi, Victorique bantu ya.."

"Tapi tuan put–"

"Permisi" terdengar suara dari luar pagar. Tampak seorang anak laki-laki berdiri di depan sana. Mata serta rambut hitamnya langsung membuat Bibi Laura tau siapakah anak itu. Bibi Laura tersenyum dan segera menghampiri anak itu.

"Oh Kujo. Ada perlu apa kau datang kesini?" tanya Bibi Laura.

"Aku mau mengambil buket bunga yang aku pesan kemarin" jawab anak yang dipanggil Kujo itu.

"Buket bunga itu? Sebentar ya. Bibi ambilkan ke dalam dulu"

Kujo tersenyum sambil memperhatikan Bibi Laura yang masuk kedalam rumah. Tiba-tiba, bola mata hitamnya langsung terpaku pada seorang gadis berambut blonde panjang yang sedang menyiram bunga di pekarangan rumah Bibi Laura. Tak lama, Bibi Laura keluar dari dalam rumah dan menyerahkan buket bunga kepada Kujo.

"Terima kasih, bibi. Oh iya, gadis itu siapa, bi?" tanya Kujo. Bibi Laura merasa kebingungan. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Kujo. Sementara itu, Victorique melirik ke arah Bibi Laura dan menghampirinya.

"Salam kenal. Aku keponakan Bibi Laura. Namaku Victorique" ujar Victorique menyela pembicaraan.

"Salam kenal juga. Aku Kujo. Wah, aku tidak menyangka kalau Bibi Laura memiliki keponakan yang sangat cantik.." balas sekaligus puji Kujo kepada Victorique. Wajah Victorique tampak memerah.

"Terima kasih" kata Victorique. Setelah membungkukkan sedikit badannya, Victorique kembali menyiram bunga-bunga milik bibi Laura.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu ya, bibi. Selamat pagi"

"Iya. Selamat pagi juga, Kujo"

._._._._.

"Na na na..." Victorique bersenandung ria. Ia sedang membantu Bibi Laura merapihkan rumah. Ia mengelap meja, membersihkan kaca, dan merapihkan sofa.

"Bibi.." panggil Victorique.

"Iya tuan putri. Ada pa?" balas Bibi Laura.

"Aku berencana masuk ke sekolah di dekat sini, bi" ujar Victorique diiringi senyuman malaikatnya.

"Apa itu tidak berbahaya tuan putri?" tanya Bibi Laura cemas.

"Kan sudah aku bilang bi, tidak ada yang mengenalku. Tidak ada yang tau kalau aku seorang tuan putri dari Kerajaan de Blois" jawab Victorique santai.

"Baiklah. Jika keselamatan putri terjamin, bibi setuju saja"

"Ihihi.. terima kasih bibi"

._._._._.

Pagi hari yang cerah lainnya bagi Kujo. Sambil membawa tas hitamnya, ia berangkat menuju sekolahnya. St. Marguerite Academy. Ia memasuki lapangan sekolahnya yang luas itu dengan tenang. Ya, sebagai siswa pindahan yang sudah belajar selama 3 bulan, Kujo belum memiliki teman. Ia terkena status 'Dark Reaper' dikelasnya karena salah satu cerita legenda di St. Marguerite Academy. Kujo duduk di bangkunya yang berada pada barisan ketiga. Tak perlu menunggu lama, bel tanda pelajaran dimulai pun berbunyi. Masuklah wali kelas Kujo. Seorang wanita yang amat manis bernama Cecile.

"Baiklah semuanya. Harap kalian membuat kelompok. Satu kelompok terdiri dari 2 murid. Kita akan melakukan praktek kimia hari ini" kata Cecile.

Seluruh murid pun mulai mencari teman sekelompoknya. Sementara Kujo hanya pasrah. Karena jumlah murid di kelasnya ganjil, ia pasti merupakan murid yang tidak memiliki teman kelompok. Sebenarnya, ada salah satu siswi yang ingin berkelompok dengan Kujo. Ia merupakan siswi pindahan dari Inggris. Ia masuk ke St. Marguerite Academy tepat sebulan setelah kepindahan Kujo. Bedanya, siswi itu langsung mempunyai banyak teman. Tidak seperti Kujo yang sendirian. Nama siswi itu adalah Avril Bradley. Sayangnya, salah satu teman Avril sudah meminta Avril untuk satu kelompok dengannya. Avril pun tidak bisa menolak tawaran temannya itu.

Cecile memandangi Kujo yang hanya duduk diam di bangkunya. Ia pun terpikirkan akan sesuatu.

"Hampir saja ibu lupa. Hari ini, kita punya seorang murid baru. Kujo, kau tak perlu khawatir karena tidak punya teman sekelompok. Ibu yakin dia mau menjadi teman sekelompokmu" ujar Cecile dengan riang. Kujo hanya mendesah lega mendengarnya. Tapi ia berfikir. Apakah murid baru itu mau menerima kenyataan kalau harus satu kelompok dengannya? Apa murid baru itu mau berteman dengannya? Ia takut kalau nanti murid baru itu akan meninggalkannya karena status Dark Reapernya itu.

"Kasian ya murid baru itu harus sekelompok dengannya"

"Apa dia akan tahan ya"

Terdengan 2 orang siswa berbisik-bisik tak jauh dari Kujo. Sekali lagi, Kujo hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Diputarnya pandangan kedua bola mata hitamnya. Kujo terkejut bukan main. Murid baru yang berdiri di ambang pintu, ia mengenalnya! Dia adalah gadis yang baru ia kenal kemarin. Victorique.

"Victorique-chan, hari ini kita akan melakukan praktek kimia. Karena kau murid baru dan satu-satunya murid yang belum mempunyai teman sekelompok hanya dia, Ibu harap kau bisa berteman baik dengannya" jelas Cecile kepada Victorique. Victorique langsung memandang siswa yang dimaksud oleh Cecile.

_"Kujo?"_ batin Victorique senang. Ia tersenyum. Victorique bersyukur kalau ia sudah mengenal Kujo. Jadi ia tidak sedikit kikuk untuk berteman dengannya. Kujo pun tersenyum padanya. Lalu, Cecile mengarahkan seluruh murid menuju lab. Kimia.

._._._._.

Pelajaran terus berlalu. Rasanya kali ini berjalan sangat singkat bagi Kujo. Karena sekarang ia punya satu teman. Victorique. Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Setelah merapihkan buku-bukunya, Kujo menghampiri meja Victorique.

"Um.. Victorique, kau mau pulang bareng?"

"Boleh. Ayo pulang"

Kujo mengajak Victorique menuju salah satu sisi dari lapangan sekolah.

"Oh iya, aku naik sepeda. Jadi kalau kau mau, kau duduk di bagian belakang" kata Kujo. Ia memegangi sepedanya. Victorique menatap sekilas sepeda yang dipegang Kujo.

"Tidak apa. Sepertinya menarik" ungkap Victorique. Mendengar jawaban Victorique, Kujo segera menaiki sepedanya. Victorique pun duduk di 'jok' belakang sepeda.

Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah Victorique. Ia terlihat sangat senang. Maklum, ini pertama kalinya ia naik sepeda. Ya, walaupun cuma digonceng.

"Wow" celetuk Victorique tiba-tiba karena merasa jalan yang dilewati agak terjal. Ia pun memegang (baca: memeluk) pinggang Kujo. Wajah Kujo agak sedikit memerah ketika ia merasa Victorique memeluk pingganggnya.

"Eng.. etto. Victorique, kau mau mampir di kedai es krim itu?"

"Kedai es krim?'

"Iya.."

"Terserah Kujo saja"

Kujo memutuskan untuk mampir di kedai es krim itu. Victorique turun dari sepeda, diikuti oleh Kujo.

"Kau mau rasa apa?" tanya Kujo sambil melirik varian rasa es krim yang ada.

"Vanilla" jawab Victorique singkat.

"Kalau begitu, Vanillanya 2 ya paman" ujar Kujo kepada penjual es krim. Penjual es krim itu langsung membuatkan pesanan Kujo dengan cepat. Dan memberikannya kepada Kujo.

"Dia itu pacarmu ya?" tanya iseng sang penjual es krim. Wajah Kujo dan Victorique langsung memerah bersamaan.

"Aaa.. ti-tidak kok!" balas Kujo dan Victorique bersamaan. Mereka saling menatap sejenak. Kemudian langsung mengalihkan pandangan masing-masing.

"I-Ini es krim milikmu, Victorique. Lebih baik kita makan dibangku itu saja yuk" aja Kujo sembari menunjuk sebuah bangku yang tak jauh dari kedai es krim.

"I-iya.." balas Victorique terbata-bata karena masih blushing.

._._._._.

Semilir angin pada siang menjelang sore itu mengurai sambut panjang Victorique. Hening diantara Victorique dan Kujo. Mereka sibuk pada pikirannya masing-masing atau mungkin masih blushing karena perkataan penjual es krim tadi.

"Ternyata dunia luar lebih indah ya" kata Victorique. Mata emeraldnya yang indah menatap ke arah langit.

"Ng?" Kujo hanya melirik ke Victorique. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh Victorique.

Setelah menikmati es krim, Kujo pun mengantar Victorique pulang ke rumah Bibi Laura.

"Terima kasih Kujo"

"Ya. Sama-sama. Sampai jumpa Victorique"

Victorique melambaikan tangannya pada Kujo yang makin lama menjauh dari rumah Bibi Laura. Setelah ia sudah tidak melihat Kujo lagi, Victorique masuk ke dalam.

._._._._.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Kujo sering mengajak Victorique berkeliling daerah dengan sepedanya. Terkadang, mereka berhenti di tepi padang bunga. Victorique turun dari sepeda untuk menikmati sensasi dari matahari yang tenggelam.

"Kujo-kun? Ng.. sedang apa bersama Victorique?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Kujo. Ia tak lain adalah Avril.

"Avril? Aku sedang jalan-jalan saja dengan Victorique" balas Kujo singkat. Jawaban Kujo tersebut menghasilkan sebuah bulatan kecil di mulut Avril. Avril menatap Victorique yang tampak sangat menikmati mahakarya sang pencipta. Langit jingga yang dipadukan dengan efek silau dari matahari yang mulai terbenam. Beberapa burung pun terlihat seperti mengantar sang surya menuju tempat peristirahatannya. Tak jauh dari tempat Victorique berdiri, sebuah kupu-kupu emas terbang mendekatinya.

"Soleil!" seru Victorique riang. Ia bergegas mendekati kupu-kupu emas tersebut. Kujo dan Avril langsung menatap sikap Victorique yang seperti anak kecil. Ia mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke kupu-kupu emas itu. Seakan mengerti maksud dari Victorique, kupu-kupu emas yang Victorique panggil dengan nama 'Soleil' langsung hinggap di tangan mungil Victorique.

"Kujo, kenalkan! Ini temanku. Namanya Soleil!" ujar Victorique sembari mendekati Kujo. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Avril disamping Kujo. Entah mengapa, Victorique merasa tidak suka Avril berada disamping Kujo.

"Soleil? Kau hebat berteman dengan kupu-kupu cantik seperti itu. Oh iya, kau kenal dia kan, Victorique? Dia Avril. Teman sekelas kita" balas Kujo.

"Uhm. Ya" komentar Victorique pendek.

"Avril, hari sudah mau malam nih. Aku mau nganterin Victorique pulang ya. Daaah". Kujo langsung mengisyaratkan Victorique agar naik ke sepeda. Victorique menurut. Ia dan Kujo pun mulai menuju rumah Bibi Laura. Sementara itu, Avril hanya memandangi mereka berdua dengan tatapan.. sedih?

._._._._.

Suatu malam, ketika Victorique sedang merapihkan buku-buku yang berantakan di meja. Bibi Laura menghampirinya sambil memberi Victorique sepucuk surat.

"Ini surat apa, bi?" tanya Victorique. Ia membolak-balikkan surat yang ia pegang.

"Itu surat undangan dari sekolah, tuan putri" jawab Bibi Laura. Victorique mengerutkan dahinya. Kemudian ia membuka surat tersebut dan membacanya.

"Undangan pemilihan perayaan Pangeran Matahari dan Putri Bulan?" gumam Victorique sambil membaca isi surat. "Maksudnya apa, bi?" lanjut Victorique.

"Oh. Bibi pernah dengar. Setiap musim gugur, sekolah suka mengadakan acara pemilihan Pangeran Matahari dan Putri Bulan. Acaranya dimalam hari sekaligus pesta dansa. Biasanya berpasangan, tuan putri" jelas Bibi Laura.

KRIIIIING! Telfon rumah berbunyi. Bibi Laura pun segera mengangkat telfon tersebut.

"Ini telfon untuk tuan putri" kata Bibi Laura pelan. "Dari Kujo" tambahnya.

"Halo? Kujo?"

"Ah, Victorique! Maaf mengganggumu"

"Tidak kok. Ada apa?"

"Ng, itu. Kamu sudah mendapat surat dari sekolah?"

"Sudah"

"Kamu mau berpasangan dengan siapa?"

"Aku tidak kenal siapapun selain kamu. Dan paling Avril"

"Kalau begitu sama aku ya"

"Iya. Boleh aja"

"Oke deh. Udah dulu ya, Victorique. Dah!"

"Dah.."

Victorique menaruh gagang telfon ke tempatnya. Sebuah senyuman kecil terpaut di wajah imut Victorique.

"Bibi, pertama kali aku datang, aku kan memakai gaun. Apa gaun tersebut masih bibi simpan?"

"Tentu. Apa tuan putri mau mengenakan itu untuk acara sekolah?"

"Iya"

"kalau begitu, bibi akan siapkan gaun tersebut"

"Terima kasih bibi"

._._._._.

Malam acara pun tiba. Victorique sibuk mendandani dirinya di depan cermin. Ia memakai gaun putih panjang yang pernah ia pakai ketika pertama kali datang ke rumah Bibi Laura. Ada beberapa renda berwarna biru muda. Seperti layaknya sinar bulan ketika terlihat berwarna biru. Memberikan efek anggun saat Victorique memakainya.

"Tuan putri, Kujo sudah menunggu di luar" kata Bibi Laura yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar.

"Um.. Bilang ke Kujo agar dia berangkat duluan, bi. Aku masih agak lama" balas Victorique. Bibi Laura mengangguk mengerti. Ia segera menemui Kujo dan menyampaikan pesan dari Victorique.

"Huh? Berangkat duluan? Kenapa dia? Ya sudah, kalau begitu saya duluan ya, bi" Kujo membungkukkan badannya sedikit untuk memberikan hormat kepada Bibi Laura. Ia pun berangkat menuju St. Marguerite Academy.

Sesampainya disana, Kujo bertemu dengan Avril. Avril terlihat sangat cantik berbalutkan sebuah gaun berwarna hijau muda. Avril menatap Kujo dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ng.. kau tidak bersama Victorique?"

"Victorique? Tadi dia memintaku untuk berangkat duluan. Aku juga tidak mengerti ketapa dia seperti itu"

Avril hanya ber'oh' saja mendengar jawaban Kujo. Bola matanya tertuju kepada sekumpulan murid yang sedang berbisik-bisik.

"Hey, lihat siapa itu!"

"Itu si murid baru kan?"

"Dia Victorique!"

Secara bersamaan, Kujo dan Avril memutarkan pandangan ke sosok yang sedang dibicarakan. Tampak seorang gadis yang terlihat seperti boneka yang amat menggemaskan. Ya, Victorique. Kujo terpana melihat penampilan Victorique yang sangat anggun. Sementara itu, wajah Victorique sedikit memerah ketika ia melihat Kujo terus memandanginya.

"Ku–Kujo? Kau kenapa?" tanya Victorique terbata-bata.

"Tidak kok. Ayo kita ke sana"

Kujo menarik tangan sang gadis bermata emerald itu. Victorique hanya mengikuti kemana langkah Kujo tertuju.

Di tengah acara, Victorique memisahkan diri dari kerumunan murid. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah lapangan kosong yang tak jauh dari tempat acara. Victorique duduk di sebuah bangku yang ada di bawah pohon. Ia memandangi bulan purnama yang bersinar sangat indah.

"Kazuya Kujo..."

Stand up together ugoki hajimeta negai  
Whenever, Wherever arata na tabidachi mukae you

Ushinai kakete ita Soul yobisamashita Confide in you  
Futashika na mirai sae shinjirareru The testify

Tomo ni shita hibi wo hitotsu, futatsu to atsume  
saita nukumori tsuyoku nigirishime

Whenever, Wherever tagai ni yorisoi  
osoreru koto nado nai yami ga futari wakatsu tomo  
Tashika na kodou ga sou tsugete iru kara  
Futatabi deaeru made omoi yo douka kimi to tomo ni

Kasuka ni ikizuita Hope oikakete wa Rely on you  
Fuan kaki kesu youni kimi wo mitsuketa Tragic fate

Kokoni iru imi wo tsuyoku, tsuyoku kamishime  
Seou unmei kataku tsunagitome

Stand up together tagai ni te wo tori  
Obieru koto nado nai hikari ubai sararete mo  
Kasanaru omoi ga oboete iru kara  
Futatabi deaeru made sukui yo douka kimi no tame

Whenever, Wherever tagai ni yorisoi  
osoreru koto nado nai yami ga futari wakatsu tomo  
Tashika na kodou ga sou tsugete iru kara  
Futatabi deaeru made omoi yo douka kimi to tomo ni

(Lisa Komine – Unity)

Tak terasa, sambil menyanyikan lagu tersebut Victorique meneteskan air matanya. Ia teringat hari demi hari yang ia lewati bersama Kujo. Victorique juga teringat perkataan Bibi Laura.

_"Walaupun tuan putri terus berusaha menyembunyikan identitas sebenarnya, suatu saat nanti Kujo pasti akan tau siapa tuan putri yang sebenarnya"_

Sudah seminggu setelah Victorique melarikan diri dari istana. Pasti sebentar lagi akan ada beberapa orang yang ditugaskan oleh sang raja –Albert de Blois– untuk mencari dirinya. Selama ini, Kujo belum mengetahui identitas Victorique yang sebenarnya. Victorique khawatir, Kujo akan membencinya ketika dia tau siapa Victorique yang sebenarnya.

PUK!

"Victorique? Kenapa kau bernyanyi sambil menangis?" terdengar suara yang tak asing bagi Victorique. Suara Kujo.

"Kujo?". Victorique segera menghapus air matanya. "Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Aku tidak mau melihat ohimesama menangis.."

"Ohimesama?"

"Lupakan. Acaranya sudah memasuki acara puncak. Oh iya, Victorique. Suatu saat, aku mau mendengar kau menyanyikan lagu itu kembali, tapi aku tidak mau ada air mata di nyanyian itu"

"Iya. Aku janji"

Victorique dan Kujo berlari menuju tempat acara. Tampak Cecile sedang mengatur jalannya acara.

"Pesta dansa dimulai!" teriak Cecile dengan riang.

"Victorique, kau bisa berdansa?" tanya Kujo.

"Tentu saja bisa. Kau mau meremehkan aku?" balas Victorique. "Jangan-jangan kau tidak bisa ya?" tanya Victorique kemudian.

"I–iya.."

"Aku tidak akan membuat kelompok kita kalah. Ayo Kujo!". Victorique menarik tangan Kujo ke tengah lapangan.

"Matte, Victorique!" kata Kujo ketika tangannya ditarik. "Aku tidak bisa–"

"Sssh! Ikuti saja iramanya.." bisik Victorique pelan diiringi senyuman manisnya. Kujo hanya menghela nafasnya sejenak. Ia tidak mengerti maksud kata-kata Victorique. Tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara lembut yang menenangkan hatinya.

"Stand up together ugoki hajimeta negai.."

Kujo tersenyum. Dilihatnya Victorique yang sedang bernyanyi sambil mencoba berdansa.

"Whenever, Wherever, arata na tabidachi mukaeyou" ujar Victorique dan Kujo bersamaan. Mereka mulai berdansa sambil bernyanyi. Sebuah lagu yang bertema sedih nan menyayat hati. Unity. Air mata mulai tampak di pelupuk mata kedua insan itu. Air mata kebahagiaan.

_"Kujo, kaulah matahariku. Kaulah yang selama ini menyinari hariku. Kau menyadarkanku untuk melihat betapa indahnya dunia ini. Kau menyinari duniaku yang gelap. Selama ini, ketika aku bersamamu, aku merasa nyaman. Apakah kau akan membenciku ketika tau diriku yang sebenarnya?"_ batin Victorique sambil menatap Kujo. Victorique terus menari, berputar, dan sejenisnya. Sampai saat ia selesai menyanyikan lagu 'Unity'.

Acara pemilihan Pangeran Matahari dan Putri Bulan pun dimulai setelah pesta dansa. Victorique berdiri di barisan untuk perempuat. Tepat dibelakang Avril.

"Untuk Putri Bulan, yang terpilih adalah..."

Semua siswi tampak tegang. Lain halnya dengan Victorique. Ia justru menatap keindahan sang dewi malam yang asli.

"Victorique!"

Victorique terkejut ketika mendengar namanya yang disebut.

_"Benar kata bibi. Dimanapun ia berada, cahaya seorang tuan putri tidak akan pernah lenyap"_ batin Victorique diikuti tawa kecilnya. Ia berjalan menuju panggung yang telah disediakan.

"Siapa ya yang menjadi Pangeran Matahari?" gumam Victorique pelan. Ia melirik barisan siswa. Victorique juga berharap agar Kujo yang terpilih.

"Sementara itu, yang menjadi Pangeran Matahari adalah... Kazuya Kujo!"

._._._._.

Mata Victorique membulat dengan sempurna. Senyumnya pun terkembang ketika mendengar nama Kujo yang disebutkan oleh Cecile. Ia memperhatikan Kujo yang mulai berjalan ke sampingnya.

Diatas panggung arah tatapan Victorique terus menatap Kujo.

"Ohimesama, aku persembahkan bunga ini untukmu" kata Kujo sambil mengeluarkan sebuah mawar berwarna biru.

"Kujo, terima kasih"

Victorique menerima bunga mawar yang diberikan oleh Kujo. Malam itu sangat indah dengan bulan purnama yang bersinar terang di langit. Jutaan bintang pun tak mau kalah menghiasi langit malam itu.

"Aku tak akan melupakan hari ini. Tak akan pernah" pikir Victorique.

._._._._.

Victorique merapihkan tempat tidurnya yang sedikit berantakan. Saat sedang memindahkan bantal, ia mendapati sebuah kalung dibawah bantal tersebut. Terdapat sebuah liontin berbentuk lingkaran di kalung itu. Victorique membukanya. Tampak foto seorang wanita di liontin lingkaran tersebut. Setelah menatap cukup lama, Victorique menggenggam erat liontin yang dipegangnya. Ia berlari keluar kamar untuk menemui Bibi Laura.

"Bibi Laura.." panggil Victorique saat ia melihat Bibi Laura sedang memasak di dapur.

"Iya tuan putri. Ada apa?" balas Bibi Laura.

"Bibi mau tau apa alasanku yang sebenarnya melarikan diri?" tanya Victorique pelan.

"Jika tuan putri megijinkan, tentu saya ingin tau. Memangnya apa?"

"Alasanku adalah..."

_-flashback-_

Victorique menelusuri koridor ruang kerajaan perlahan. Ia baru saja selesai membaca buku di perpustakaan. Ia berniat untuk pergi ke kamarnya. Namun, langkah kaki kecilnya terhenti di ruangan pribadi milik ayahnya, Albert de Blois.

"Yang mulia, kami mendapatkan informasi tentang tempat tinggal Cordelia Gallo"

Victorique merasa dirinya membeku. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Tempat tinggal ibu kandungnya? Victorique pun mendekati pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Tempat tinggal Cordelia? Dimana itu?"

"Dia dikabarkan tinggal di sebuah rumah di Desa Gray Wolf"

_"Desa Gray Wolf?"_ batin Victorique. Dengan cepat, ia melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menuju kamar pribadinya.

_-end flashback-_

"Jadi, tuan putri mau mencari ibu kandung tuan putri? Saya tidak pernah menyangka kalau ratu bukanlah ibu kandung putri.." ujar Bibi Laura. Victorique hanya diam mendengar perkataan Bibi Laura. "Tapi, bibi tidak setuju kalau putri pergi ke sana sendirian. Oh iya, bibi mendapat info penting untuk tuan putri. Bibi dengar, akan ada beberapa orang kerajaan yanga akan datang ke desa ini untuk menanyakan keberada tuan putri" tambah Bibi Laura.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus pergi hari ini juga" pikir Victorique.

"Victorique!" teriak Kujo dari luar pagar rumah Bibi Laura.

"Kujo datang untuk menjemput tuan putri berangkat ke sekolah". Bibi Laura berlari untuk menemui Kujo di luar pagar.

"Pagi Bibi Laura. Apa Victorique sudah siap untuk berangkat sekolah?" sapa Kujo dengan ramah.

"Mungkin ia tidak sekolah hari ini" balas Bibi Laura.

"Tidak sekolah? Kenapa Bibi? Apa dia sakit?"

"Bisa Kujo menemani Victorique pergi ke suatu tempat? Bibi tidak bisa membiarkannya pergi sendirian" pinta Bibi Laura. Kujo mengerutkan dahinya. Matanya pun tertuju ke arah pintu. Dimana Victorique berdiri sambil membawa sebuah tas.

"Baiklah. Mungkin hari ini aku tidak masuk sekolah, bi" balas Kujo. "Kau mau pergi kemana Victorique?" tanya Kujo kepada Victorique.

"Desa Gray Wolf" jawabnya singkat.

"Kalau begitu kami berangkat dulu, Bibi Laura" kata Kujo sembari pamit kepada Bibi laura.

"Hati-hati ya.."

._._._._.

Setelah memesan tiket di loket stasiun kereta api, Victorique dan Kujo segera masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan di dalamnya. Dan, perjalanan mereka menuju Desa Gray Wolf pun dimulai.

"Syukurlah tidak bertemu mereka" gumam Victorique.

"Ada apa Victorique?"

"Bukan apa-apa, Kujo"

Dilain tempat, Avril dan Cecile sedang berjalan menuju St. Marguerite Academy. Tapi, 2 orang pria yang memakai seperti baju prajurit menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Maaf menggenggu. Apa anda pernah melihat Tuan Putri de Blois di sekitar sini?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Tuan Putri de Blois? Kerajaan memiliki seorang tuan putri?" tanya balik Cecile kebingungan.

"Kau bodoh! Tidak ada yang tau kalau kerajaan memiliki tuan putri! Lebih baik tunjukan foto tuan putri!" bisik salah seorang prajurit kepada temannya. Temannya itu mengangguk dan mengeluarkan selembar foto.

"Ini dia Tuan Putri de Blois" ujar sang prajurit. Cecile dan Avril segera melihat lembaran foto tersebut.

"I-ini tuan putri? Bukannya ini Victorique?" seru Avril terkejut.

"Ah, iya! Nama lengkap tuan putri adalah Victorique de Blois" balas prajurit itu.

"Ada seorang siswi bernama Victorique disini. Tapi, tadi pagi kami mendapat kabar kalau dia tidak akan masuk hari ini" kata Cecile.

"Begitu. Terima kasih atas informasinya". Kedua prajurit itu segera naik ke kuda mereka. Cecile dan Avril saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Victorique adalah tuan putri?"

._._._._.

"Jadi ini yang namanya Desa Gray Wolf?" kata Victorique. Bola mata hijau emeraldnya menatap sebuah papan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Mungkin. Ayo kita masuk" usul Kujo yang diikuti anggukan kecil Victorique. Mereka berdua mulai memasuki daerah desa itu. Beberapa orang terlihat terkejut saat melihat Victorique. Tatapan aneh dari penduduk Desa Gray Wolf membuat Victorique dan Kujo bingung.

"Cordelia.." seru salah seorang penduduk. Mendengar kata 'Cordelia', Victorique langsung mendekati orang itu.

"Kau tau seseorang yang bernama Cordelia? Aku dengar, dia tinggal disini. Kau bisa tunjukkan dimana dia tinggal?" tanya Victorique.

"Te–tentu saja" jawab orang itu. Ia membawa Victorique dan Kujo menuju tempat yang dicari Victorique.

"Rumahnya ada di jalan ini. Kau terus saja ikuti jalan ini, maka akan terlihat sebuah rumah" kata orang itu sambil menunjuk sebuah jalan. Victorique berterima kasih ke orang tersebut sebelum menarik Kujo untuk berlari menyusuri jalan yang dimaksud.

"Victorique, memangnya siapa yang kau cari?" tanya Kujo saat ia dan Victorique berhasil menemukan sebuah rumah tua. Victorique tidak terlalu fokus pada pertanyaan Kujo. Tanpa berfikir panjang, ia mengetuk pintu.

TOK.. TOK.. TOK...

"Siapa diluar?" sahut seorang wanita dari dlam. Ia membuka pintu dengan perlahan.

PRANGG! Wanita itu langsung melepaskan nampan yang ia pegang saat melihat Victorique. Victorique menatap sang wanita dengan derai air mata. Sementara itu, Kujo terkejut melihat wanita yang ada didalam rumah memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip dengan Victorique.

"Ibu..." ujar Victorique lirih.

**(A/N: Disini, Victorique manggil Cordelia dengan 'Ibu'. Bukan dengan 'Maman' seperti yang ada di anime. Gomenassai desu~)**

"Victorique.." balas sang wanita yang tak lain adalah Cordelia Gallo.

"IBUUUU!". Victorique tak sanggup lagi membendung rasa bahagianya. Ia memeluk erat Cordelia yang ada di depannya. Ia menangis terisak-isak. Orang yang selama ini selalu ia rindukan. Orang yang hanya ia pernah lihat sekali saat ia berumur 3 tahun. Ibundanya yang paling ia cintai. Sosok yang melahirkannya ke dunia yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Walau, ia jalani setiap harinya itu dengan kesedihan dan air mata.

"Dia ibu Victorique? Kalau begitu, Ratu de Blois bukan ibunya Victorique?" pikir Kujo.

**(A/N: Ri-chan muncul lagi! *dihajar* Ehehe.. Ri-chan lupa ngasih tau, kalau Ratu itu udah meninggal. Udah game over *dibakar* Jadi, Ibunya Grevil itu udah KO. Dia udah nggak ada. Kesimpulannya, posisi ratu di kerajaan itu kosong. Oke deh, itu aja ^^)**

Cordelia membelai rambut blonde panjang Victorique perlahan. Ia merasa sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan putrinya itu. Bagian dirinya yang selalu ia rindukan. Cordelia juga menatap hangat Kujo yang masih terus memandanginya dan Victorique.

"Wah.. Wah.. Wah... tampaknya terjadi sebuah pertemuan yang sangat mengharukan ya.."

Victorique, Cordelia, dan Kujo menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang mereka dengar.

"Albert.."

"A–ayah?"

"Raja de Blois?"

**-tsuzuku-**


	2. DISCONTINUED

**!_DISCONTINUED_!**

Dengan berat hati, ri-chan menyatakan kalau fic ini yaa sesuai tulisan diatas..

**DISCONTINUED**

Ada beberapa alasan dan tidak bisa ri-chan utarakan disini..

Bagi para readers yang mungkin mau kalau fic ini dilanjutin, bisa menghubungi ri-chan lewat PM atau review di bawah.

Sekali lagi, mohon maaf. Hontou ni gomenassai. Terima kasih atas perhatian kalian semua ^^

.

.

.

Love,

Rizumu Hikari


End file.
